Gray World  Mein 6 Jahr in Hogwarts
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Draco und Anastasia sind das Traumpaar in Hogwarts.Seht zu wie die Beiden die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellen und sich neben den Problemen ihrer Zeit auch mit dem ganz normalen Teenageralltag rumplagen müssen. Und was hat Voldemort mit ihnen zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Die rote Schlange

„Schneller, Mach schon, wir müssen in einer Dreiviertelstunde in Hogwarts sein!" rufe ich entnervt, was vollkommen sinnlos ist, denn der Teppich unter mir wird wohl kaum auf mein Rungezicke reagieren.

Draco allerdings schon. „Seit wann interessiert es dich zu spät zu kommen oder ein paar Regeln zu brechen, Schatz?" fragte er vollkommen entspannt und streckte sich gelangweilt.

Ich hielt weiterhin die vordere Krempe meines fliegendenden Teppichs umfasst, um an Fahrt zu gewinnen. Ich war grade erst aufgestanden..  
In Sydney wohl gemerkt. Da wir aber ins schöne Großbritannien zurück mussten, verloren wir ein paar Stunden durch die geniale Zeitverschiebung. Das war uns beiden aber erst heute Morgen aufgefallen, als wir uns mühsam aus dem Bett gequält hatten.

So und nun versuch mal Halsüberkopf in einem Hotel auszuchecken.

Dazu kommt, dass wir noch um die halbe Welt fliegen mussten. Natürlich hätten wir auch aparriren können, wie wir es sonst so oft gemacht hatten in diesen Ferien. Da es sich bei unserem Reiseziel jedoch um die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei handelte, würde sich das als problematisch erweisen.

Leider wussten wir auch nicht wie weit die Hogwarts Grenze ging, so das wir uns bis dahin hätten aparirren können. Also blieb uns nur eine Möglichkeit, nämlich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit von Australien nach Nordosteuropa, zu düsen.

Zwischen drinnen mussten wir natürlich noch einmal einen Stopp in Paris einlegen immerhin sind wir auch nur Menschen und es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis wir wieder unter dem Eiffelturm Cappuccino ,zu unserm Crossain, schlürfen konnten. Wahrscheinlich mussten wir bis zu unserem ersten Hongsmeadwochenende warten!

Normalerweise war ich es ja immer die, die Ruhe weg hatte, wenn es um Regelverstöße ging, doch ich wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen, denn: „Dumbledore wird seine geliebte Schule bestimmt mit etlichen Schutzzauber übersehen, sobald die letzten Schüler da sind und dann würden wir garantiert nicht mehr reinkommen", erkläre ich meinem Freund.

Dieser macht nur eine weckwerfende Handbewegung. „Was interessiert mich dieser senile Trottel" ich blick ihn streng an. Nicht das ich ein typischer Fan von ihm und seinen Ansichten wäre, aber ich respektiere ihn. Ich fand wie sehr man auch versuchte ihn als alt abzustempeln, man kam nicht um die Tatsache drum rum, dass er ein begnadeter Zauberer ist.

Auch wenn er das, wie ich wusste, größtenteils seinen Zauberstab zu verdanke hatte. Doch ich war die Einzige die davon wusste. Selbst Dumbledore hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, das ich sein Geheimnis kannte. Woher auch? Ich hatte nie mit ihm darüber geredet, der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn schon in meinem ersten Schuljahr erkannt hatte, war das mein Dad, Besitzer einer gewaltigen internationalen Zaubererfirma, versucht hat ihn nachzubauen.

Und Tada, es war ihm gelungen, denn ich war stolzer Besitzer von diesem Modell. Zumindest war das schlanke Holz ein guter Versuch. Das Orginal kann er leider nicht übertrumphen. ABER es gibt einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Er funktioniert nicht für Andere. Er wurde eigens für mich angefertigt. Das heißt, dass mein eigens Haar in diesem Stab mit integriert ist. Das war aber auch schon alles was ich über ihn wusste.

Leider konnten weder meine Mum noch mein Dad mit Ansehen wie er großartig zum Einsatz kam. Bereits vor meinem 5. Lebensjahr sind sie ... gestorben.

Ich spürte ein Hand auf meiner Schulter. Draco hatte sie um mich gelegt und wie in Trance lehnte ich mich nun an seine Schulter. Der Teppich flog weiter. Das Meer hatten wir bereits hinter uns gelassen und wir schweben nun über die in Farben getauchten Länder.

Die Zeit verging und eine dreiviertel Stunde später sahen wir eine Art rote Schlange die ihren Weg durch die leblose Landschaft bahnte. Natürlich war es kein Schlange auch wenn es von hier oben so aussah. Ich stupste Draco an um ihn auf den feuerroten Hogwartsexpress aufmerksam zu machen.

Wir beide grinsen und verschmitzt an, denn wir hatten die selbe Idee.  
Gleichzeitig umschließen wir die das vordere Ende des Stoffes und setzten voller Vorfreude zum Sturzflug an.

Die schwüle Sommerluft peitscht uns um die Ohren. Die Dämmerung hatte bereit eingesetzt. Doch wir konnte unser Ziel sehr gut sehen. Andernthalb Meter über der Erde gingen wir wieder in die Senkrechte über.

Immerhin sollten uns, unser Mitschüler auch genau erkennen.

Diese ließen uns nicht im Stich. Fröhlich winkend flogen wir an jedem Abteil vorbei und genossen die erstaunten Blicke unserer Schulkameraden. Besonders am Slytherin Abteil spielte sich ein gewisser Draco besonders cool und lässig auf. Wie ein Eisprinz nickte er seinen Untertanen zu die ihn nur ungläubig anschauten und im Stillen beneideten.

Ich persönlich ergötzte mich indess and dem, vor Eifersucht schäumenden, Gesicht von Parkinson. Nicht das Dracos Ex eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung für mich gewesen wäre, aber es ist ja allgemein bekannt das sie immer noch was von ihm will. Doch das konnte sich die kleine Grinsebacke abschminken. Also ob mich Draco für so jemanden eintauschen würde. Lächerlich.

Ganz vorne saßen die Gryffindors, die meinem Freund natürlich herzlich egal waren also würdigten er ihnen keines Blickes, mir lag auch reichlich wenig daran sie zu begrüßen also wartete ich auf die zwei lebendigen Ausnahmen.

Im vorletzten Abteil saßen sie mit noch zwei andern Gryffindors zusammen. Renne und Terry, meine zwei besten Freunde. Naja- eigentlich waren sie mehr wie Bruder und Schwester für mich.

Dementsprechend begeistert kamen sie auch an die Scheibe gerannt. Beide guckten sie nicht schlecht als sie mich sahen Terry winkte mir freudig zu - doch Renne zog eine Schnute und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht ob er sich Sorgen um mich machte oder ob er einfach nur sauer war das ich ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Leider konnte unser Teppich diese Geschwindigkeit nicht lange aushalten und der Sog der uns mit der fahrenden Bahn mitriss wahr so stark, dass es mir schwer fiel unser Fortbewegungsmittel im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Schließlich ließen wir uns doch zurückfallen. Der Zug raste unaufhaltsam weiter und legte gekonnt ein paar Kurven ein, während wir weit hinter ihnen schnurgerade aus in dahin flogen.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl in der warmen Sommerluft sich ein erfrischende Brise um die Nase fegen zu lassen. Es fühlte sich als ob mir jemand sanft übers Gesicht streichelte.

Wir folgten den Schienen, doch anstatt wie die anderen auszusteigen und mit den Kutschen weiter zu fahren flogen wir einfach weiter, bis wir das große Altgemäuer erblickten.

Auch nach so vielen Jahren war es immer noch ein Anblick der einem Gänsehaut bereitete. So ein altes magisches Schloss, mit so vielen Geheimnissen das man Jahrzehnte bräuchte um die Hälfte davon zu entschlüsseln.

Draco und ich hatten uns für dieses Jahr große Ziele gesetzt. Wir Beide waren ja nicht gerade unerfahren was die Geheimgänge betrifft, aber meine Entdeckung die ich in der vorletzte Ferienwoche gemacht hatte, übertraf alles was ich mir je ausgemalt hatte.

Ich war allein in meinem Anwesen da Draco diese Woche bei seiner Mutter war und die Gerichtsverhandlung von seinem Vater stattfand. Selbstredend hatten wir dafür unseren Traumurlaub quer durch die Welt unterbrochen.

Dadurch hatte ich leider das Pech allein zu sein. SO ein großes Anwesen war zermürbend, wenn man es allein bewohnen musste. Vor allen Dingen, wenn darin so viele Erinnerungen festklebten wie eingetrocknete Flecken die sich durch nichts und Niemanden entfernen ließen. Die Meisten dieser hartneckigen Verunreinigungen sind aus Blut, denn meine Familie war kalt und machtgierig.  
Niemand machte sich mehr die Mühe und zählt mit wie viel Morde aus Erbschleicherei begangen wurden.

Diese Jahr war das erste in dem ich ganz allein dort war. Ich vermisste mein Tante auch wenn ich wusste das ich sie hätte hassen sollen. Das ich doch tatsächlich so etwas wie Sehnsucht oder gar Mitleid für sie empfand war absolut absurd .. aber wahr.

Wie dem auch sei, es tut nur weh alte Wunden aufzureißen. Der Punkt ist, dass ich viel Zeit hatte, also habe ich mich der Erkundung der alten Räume meiner Eltern gewidmet, da ich mich endlich im Stande fühlte dort herum zu wühlen.

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl in den Sachen meiner verstorbenen Eltern herum zu kramen. Ich kam mir richtig schäbig vor. So als würde mich die ganze Zeit jemand beobachten. Doch das war albern.

Ich habe viel uninteressante Sachen gefunden, doch gelegentlich waren auch kleine Schätze dabei. Wegen mangelnder Zeit habe ich einfach mal alles interessant einpackt um mich dann näher damit zu beschäftigen wenn ich in Hogwarts bin.

Eines dieser Heiligtümer war das alte Tagebuch meiner Mutter, die ebenfalls nach Hogwarts ging. Sie kannte, und ich tue mir anmaße das einschätzen zu können, außergewöhnlich viele Geheimnisse von dieser Schule.

Darco und ich würde versuchen so viele wie möglich zu nutzen um uns ein fantastisches, lustiges und romantisches Jahr zu machen.

Eins unserer Vorhaben war, so viele Plätze wie möglich zu finden wo wir übernachten konnten. Wir hatten unser magisches Zelt mit. Aufgebaut sah es aus wie ein durchschnittliches Ein-Mann-Zelt. Von innen jedoch, war es eine kleine, aber überraschend gut ausgestattete Wohnung, mit einem Bad,Duschkabine, einem Fernseher der in Hogwarts ja leider nicht funktionierte, einem runden Tisch mit 2 Stühlen aus schönem Eichenholz, einem magischen Kühlschrank, den wir natürlich frisch aufgefüllt hatten für Hogwarts, einem Mini Herd der unnutzer Weise in der kleinen Küchentheke stand, einem gemütlichen grünen Ledersofa und einem großen Doppelbett. Getrennt wurde der Raum durch einen großen massiven Schrank, der mit allerlei Nützlichen sowie Alltäglichen Zeug gefüllt war.

Unser erstes Ziel war der verbotene Wald. Solange es noch schön warm draußen war, mussten wir mal schauen.

Es gab bestimmt unzählige Orte wo wir kampieren konnten. Denn sich jeden Abend von seinem Schatz zu trennen ist einfach grauenvoll. Dazu kommt noch das wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind was mir und genügend Anderen immer noch Rätsel aufwirft.

Gryffendor. Bäh! Mein Freund ist ein Slytherin, meine Mum war eine Slytherin, mein Onkel war ein Slytherin (väterlicherseits war keiner meiner Verwandten in Hogwarts, da es Tradition war Privatunterricht zu erhalten, aber ich breche gerne Traditionen) meine Freunde wahren hauptsächlich Slytherins, ich hatte die Eigenschaften für eine Slytherin.

Na gut - ich bin vielleicht ein wenig aufbrausend, aber ich kann auch ziemlich heimtückisch und verschlagen sein...und als ob man nicht sowohl mutig als auch gewieft sein konnte. Diese ganze Häuseraufteilung ist vollkommener Schrott meiner Meinung nach und trägt in keinster Weise zum Zusammenhalt bei!

Mit anderen Worten in meinem Herzen fühlte ich mich wie eine Slytherin und ich gab mir auch große Mühe das bei jeder Gelegtheit zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Das fing an indem ich mich weigerte die scheußliche Krawatte zu tragen, in meiner Freizeit rannte ich oft in grün herum oder in Dracos Jacke mit dem Slytherin Zeichen.

Naja und wie ihr euch bestimmt schon denken könnt bin ich auch relativ oft in ein paar Regelbrüche verstrickt, was wollen sie denn schon machen als Gryfindor Punkte abzuziehen. Ich genieße es fast schon, aber gar zu fies will ich dann doch nicht sein, denn immerhin sind zwei meiner besten Freunde in Gryfindor. Mit den Anderen habe ich nicht viel zu tun. Die halten mich alle nur für eine kaltherzige, verwöhnte Zicke mit Mordlust.

Naja ich werde mich garantiert nicht anbiedern, also können mir diese Rot-Goldies gestohlen bleiben, wenn dann noch ihre Anführin McFaltiwell verschwindet bin ich so richtig happy..

„ANNNNNNNN!" der markerschütternde Schrei kam direkt von Draco und sobald und sobald mein Gehirn die Situation realisiert hatte erkannte ich das Problem direkt vor uns ...  
„Oh nein bitte nicht!" ...


	2. Chapter 2

Auftritt für's Schularchiv

„ANNNNNNNN!"  
„Oh nein bitte nicht!" denke ich mir. Ich sehe wie die Wellt um mich ringsum verschwimmt, aber direkt unter mir werden die Details immer deutlicher. Wir befinden uns kurz hinter dem verbotenen Wald und rasen jetzt mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf den See zu. So in Gedanken vertieft hatte ich mich nach vorne gelehnt und wir hatten somit drastisch an Höhe verloren. Deswegen rasten wir jetzt auf den dunklen Spiegel unter uns zu.

Wie wild klammerten wir uns beide an dem Teppich, doch die Konfrontation mit dem kalten Nass war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Fünf Meter vor dem Ufer kamen wir schließlich zu Boden. Ich war klatschnass. Ich saß bis zur Brust im Wasser, mein weißer Rock klebte an meinen Beinen und das rote Top war auf einmal viel schwerer.

Besorgt sah ich mich nach meinem Freund um, doch der kam schon auf mich zu gestapft. Mit verschränkten Armen baute er sich vor mir auf und zog ein missbilligende Schnute. Ich setzte mein Engelslächeln auf und ehe ich mich versah wurde ich hochgehoben und er trug mich wie in den Filmen sicher ans Ufer.

Laut lachend ließ ich mich umhertragen wie ein Nixe mit einem unnützen Fischschwanz.

„Schatz?" fragte Draco vorsichtig als wir wieder an Land waren. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, doch er starrte stur gerade aus. „Ich lieb dich über alles .." ich schaue ihn verliebt an und wollte schon gerührt seufzen „aber du solltest mal über deine Zuckerkonsum in letzter Zeit nachdenken" beendete er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Orgh!" Ich zog scharf die Luft und fing an zu strampeln, so das wir beide nach hinten fielen und uns im seichten Sand kabelten.

Wir rollten uns hin und her und unsere ohnehin schon nassen Sachen waren jetzt noch mit Sand überseht. Ich fühlte mich wie ein paniertes Schnitzel, doch mir machte unser Spiel einfach viel zuviel Spaß um darüber nachzudenken.

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft mich über Draco zu beugen und ihn somit festzuhalten.

„Na wie ist es so mit einem Nilpferd auf dem Bauch?" frag ich provokant und mach mich so schwer wie ich kann.

„Uff" stöhnt der Blonde unfreiwillig unter mir. „Mit dir ist es immer schön Schatz" quetscht er hervor. Er ist einfach viel zu süß, um auf ihn sauer zu sein. Also beuge ich mich zu ihm runter um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und wir wälzten uns wieder im weichen nassen Sand.

"Wenn doch jemand die Zeit anhalten könnte", dachte ich . Doch diesen Gefallen tat uns niemand und somit waren wir genötigt langsam wieder aufzustehen und unseren Teppich mit unserer Tasche zu suchen.

Wir hatten keinen Koffer, sondern sind mit einer kleinen silbernen Handtasche umhergereist in der ALLES drin war. Sowohl meine Sachen als auch Dracos Zeug. Halt so was wie Haushaltsmittel und Essen sowie Souvenirs, Geld und der ganze Rest den man brauchte wenn man einen Monat verreist.

Beides zu finden stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus, da die zwei Objekte noch ein wenig weiter geflogen sind während wir uns entscheiden hatten runter zu plumpsen.

Letztendlich fanden wir unsere Ausrüstung in einem Busch verfangen, aber wohlbehalten, wieder.

Mittlerweile ist es dunkel geworden. Wir kletterten wieder auf den rotbraunen Teppich und stiegen erneut dem Himmel empor um die letzte Meter auf das hellerleuchtete Hogwarts zu zufliegen.

Das große, massive Tor war immer noch geöffnet, auch wenn sich keine Menschenmassen mehr in der Eingangshalle tummelten. Vermutlich wahren wir die Letzten dachte ich, aber dann sah ich das drinnen vereinzelt noch ein halbes Dutzend Leute herum lungerten, die gerade von Professor Mc Gonagall in die Große Halle hineingescheucht wurden.

Und dann kamen wir.

Zu spät, klamm, und mit Sand überstreut ohne Gepäck auf einem fliegenden Teppich. Wie würden wohl gleich wissen wie es sich anfühlt von einem Löwen zerfleischt zu werden ...

Wir flogen durch das Tor und gingen elegant zur Landung über, nicht ohne vorher noch mal eine Ehrenrunde an der Decke zu drehen. Ärger bekommen wir sowieso, also würden wir diesen Moment noch mal richtig auskosten. Jeder der noch im Raum stand blickte uns gefesselt an, bis wir schließlich zu Boden schwebten.

Wie ein Promipaar stiegen wir herab von unserer fliegenden Limousine und warteten auf die nervende Paparazzi die uns mit ihren Fragen ausquetschen würde.

Ich hielt meinen rechten Arm nach vorne und der Teppich sog sich strudelförmig herum, bis er schließlich als unspektakuläres Armband, mit dem selben rotbraunen Muster wie zuvor der Teppich, zum halten kam.

Im selben Moment hatte uns meine Hauslehren erreicht „Wo in Merlins Namen haben Sie gesteckt Miss Robin und Mr. Malfoy?" Ich befürchtete schon das gleich ein Laserstrahl aus ihren Augen schießen würde, denn sie schaute uns mit so einer Intensität an, dass einem auch ohne roten Strahl heiß wurde.

„In den Ferien" antworte ich gelassen und streiche mir dabei die nassen Haare glatt.

„Was hat es mit dem Teppich auf sich?" fragte sie weiter.

„Wir sind damit geflogen Professor" antwortete Draco höflich während ich ein Kichern unterdrückte.

„Warum sind Sie zu spät?" fragte sie nun und ring nun endgültig mit ihrer Geduld.

„Zeitverschiebung" antworteten wir beide im Chor und sahen sie entnervt an.

„Hören Sie auf mit diesem Theater! 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und das bevor die Schule begonnen hat, Sie sollten sich schämen!" klagte sie uns an und schenkte uns ihren typischen tödlichen Blick mit den schmalen Lippen.

„Ok, Professor" sagte ich neutral und Draco unterdrückte ein Auflachen indem er es in ein Husten übergehen lässt.

„Und was haben Sie da an? Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen hier so aufzutauchen?" geschockt musterte sie uns on oben bis unten. Erneut breitet sich in mir das Gefühl aus, dass sie unsere Kleidung mit ihrem bloßen Blick verbrennen wollte.

Vermutlich war ihr unsere Erscheinung erst jetzt aufgefallen, denn sie kam gar nicht mehr wieder raus aus dem Schimpfen. Das dies ja keine angemessen Kleidung sei und das man so hier nicht aufzutauchen hat. Blabla Schulordnung blabla... Wenn wir so weitermachen wird das Konsequenzen haben balbedibla..

Ich sehe McGonagall mitleidlich an und ich glaube sie wäre am liebsten auf mich losgegangen. Auf ein mal hatte ich das Bild aus einer Tierdoku vor den Augen wie die Großkatze sich auf die Antilope stürzen wollte. Mit gefletschten Zähnen kam sie auf mich zu. Ein Anblick der alle anderen erschaudern ließ aber ich, der schlaue Grasfresser, war ganz einfach zu schnell für sie und spielte unsere Löwin müde...

Wir wurden jedoch unterbrochen und zwar von Professor Flitwick, der herausgewackelt kam und die ganze Situation verwundert betrachtete. „Ähm .. Professor" begann er etwas verlegen. Die Angesprochene schaute erst grade aus und dann senkte sie den Blick um den kleinen Zauberer zu erblicken. „Die Erstklässler... wir warten?" vor er immer noch unsicher fort.

Die Hexe schein wie aus einem Trance zu erwachen. „Natürlich der Hut" ( In dem Moment erinnerte sie mich an unsere Wahrsagerlehren die gerade eine Vision hatte) sie wollte schon losrauchen doch dann dreht sie sich noch mal um „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben" drohte sie uns und stöckelte davon wobei sie mitten in den Halbriesen Hagrid rannte. Dieser war gerade um eine Ecke gekommen und wurde somit wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal in seinem gesamten Leben nicht rechtzeitig gesehen...

Sie konnte sich nur noch im letzten Moment festhalten. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

„Schuldigung Professor, hab Sie gar nicht gesehen.." Doch die Angerempelte würdigte ihn keines Blickes und marschierte eilends zu ihren Schützlingen ins Nebenzimmer.

„Nun aber rein hier." Tönte der kleine Professor, als er sich Hagrid an ihm vorbeigequetscht hatte. „Miss Robins .. wie sehen Sie denn aus?" fragte er und musterte mich forschend.

„Warum gefällt Ihnen mein Outfit nicht?" frage ich maßlos enttäuscht zurück. Auf dem kleinen Kopf des Zauberkunstlehrer zeichnen sich zwei rote Wangen ab. „Ähm.. ich meinte .. Ihre Uniform"

Ich entschloss mich ihn nicht weiter zu quälen, sonder wisch mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes die dreckigen Kleider vom Leib und ersetze sie durch meine Uniform. Das änderte aber nichts daran das meine blonden Haare lockig und klamm nach unter hingen (was aber leicht sexy aussah wen ich Drocos Blick richtig deute) genauso wie meine Schuhe vor Dreck nicht zu sehen waren. Draco tat es mir gleich und gemeinsam spazierten wir herein in die weitläufige Halle mit den 5 Tischen und den hundert Kerzen, welche im Raum schwebten.

Alle Blicke galten uns.

Das Mädchen, das gerade den Hut aufsetzten wollte hielt überrascht inne. Während Draco zielstrebig auf seinen Platz zuläuft, winke ich wie ein gefeierter Star sein Fans zu. Leider müssen wir uns jetzt trennen und alle Drei gehen sie zu verschieden Tischen. Draco zu seiner Gang, ich zu meinen Freunden am Gryfindortisch und Flitwick zurück zu den anderen Lehrern.

Ich spürte Dambeldors eisblaue Augen auf mir haften, doch ich ließ mich nicht davon stören. „Da wir nun vollzählig sind, denke ich das wir weitermachen können."

Wie auf Kommando setzte die Kleine mit den hellbraunen Harren den Hut auf. Zwei Minuten später das Urteil „Hufflepuff". Lautes Klatschen vom entsprechendem Tisch ertönte.

Bei mir hatte es damals geschlagene zwanzig Minuten gedauert, bis der mieserable Hut sein vernichtendes Urteil ausgesprochen hatte. Ich war so enttäuscht nicht im selben Haus wie mein Sandkastenfreund gelandet zu sein. Ich wusste nicht viel über Hogwarts.

Zwar konnte ich schon Zaubern, denn ich hatte schon lange eine Zauberstab, doch mit der Schule selbst hatte ich nicht viel am Hut, da mein Tante nie in Hogwarts war. Umso überraschter war ich als sie mir vorschlug mit Draco dahin zu gehen. Selbstredend war ich Feuer und Flamme dafür. Letzten Endes hat diese hinterhältige falsche ... *hust* meine Tante das nur gemacht weil sie mich loshaben wollte um sich mehr Zeit zu verschaffen mein Erbe zu verprassen.

Na ja, das war wahrscheinlich eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens, denn ich gehörte ganz einfach nach Hogwarts, auch wenn ich damals noch gar nicht gewusst hatte wie sehr.

„Ann, wo wart ihr?" Ein Hand fuchtelte vor meinem Gesicht rum. Das war Reneé „Anastasia ich habe gefragt wo du warst. Du hast mir nur 4 mal geschrieben in den gesamten Ferien." Klagte er mich an als hätte ich dadurch Hochverrat betrieben.

„Oh.. ähm.. entschuldige wir waren viel unterwegs. Wir waren in Spanien und Italien.. Bist du schon mal in Paris bei Nacht über dem Eiffelturm geschwebt?... Herrlich"

Nein das habe ich nicht" antwortete Renneé resigniert. Ich schaue ihn schuldbewusst an „Ich verspreche dir, in den nächsten Ferien machen wir auch was zusammen. Es war doch nur das ich jetzt aparrieren kann und -" Ich versuche ich mich zurechtfertigen, doch der Brünette fällt mir ins Wort: „Da wolltest du natürlich erst mal mit deinem Freund auskosten bevor du uns mit dieser Gabe belästigst" erklärte er ironisch. „Renneé" ich sah hilfesuchend zu Terry „Bist du auch sauer auf mich?" frage ich mit einem Dackelblick. Sie starrte mich finster an „ Aber wehe wir reisen in den nächsten Ferien nicht nach Australien, verstanden?" Erleichtert grinse ich sie an. „Und du kommst natürlich auch mit" sage ich zu dem schmollenden Jungen neben mir. Meinem Exfreund..

Selbstverständlich war er da immer noch eifersüchtig auf Dry, doch wir hatten es immerhin geschafft Freunde zu werden .. Ich meine wir waren damals erst Dreizehn.

Reneé war auf unsere Schule gewechselt und anfangs hatten wir uns richtig gehasst, weil er gedacht hat das ich ein verwöhnte, reiche Zicke bin. Doch dann habe ich ihn irgendwie vom Gegenteil überzeugen können... doch unsere Beziehung dauerte nicht mal ein Jahr..

Den in Wahrheit hat mein Herz schon immer Draco Malfoy gehört, seit er mit mir sein Schokoladeneis geteilt hat als wir gerade einmal fünf waren. Draco war eine Konstante in meinem Leben. Eine der wenigen Sicherheiten auf die ich mich stützen konnte, wenn die Welt mal wieder begann sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu drehen...

Ein lautes Husten durchbrach das rege Getuschel. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und der Hocker mit dem Hut war verschwunden.

„Ich habe nicht vor euch lange aufzuhalten, denn ich nehme mal an, dass ihr genauso hungrig seit wie ich. Deswegen.." er machte eine kurze Pause „lasst es euch schmecken!" und mit diesen Worten füllten sich die Tische mit allen kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten die man sich nur vorstellen kann.

Meine Hand wandern zu den Pommes und dem Kartoffelgratin. Wie ich das liebte, auch wenn ich in der letzten Zeit ziemlich verwöhnt wurde was das Essen betraf, wenn ich daran denke wo Draco und ich alles dinniert hatten. Aber hier, in Hogwarts, war es doch noch mal etwas anderes. Ich kam mir fast schon so als wäre ich nach etlichen Wochen endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen ...

Alle aßen und quasselten fröhlich durcheinander. Bald darauf verwandelten sich das herzhaften ein breites Spektrum an Desserts. Ja Draco hatte recht. Ich liebe Zucker, ich vergöttere Süßigkeiten und ich verehre Schokolade. Aber ich nehme mir jetzt mal das Recht heraus zu sagen, dass meine Figur das mitmacht und die 1,72 Meter Köpergröße kamen mir das auch noch zu gute. Somit konnte ich mir schon die ein oder andere Kalorienbombe leisten.

Beherzt griff ich nach den Brownies mit extra Schokoladenstückchen.

Wie schön doch die Welt sein konnte, dachte ich folggefuttert und lehnte mich zurück. Fast im selben Moment verschwanden die Teller. Ein paar Erstklässer stöhnten erstaunt und blinzelten ungläubig zu den leergefegten Tisch.

Aber für Staunen blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit, da sich unser Schulleiter erhob und sich zur vollen Größe auf richtet, um sich danach Gehör zu verschaffen.

Alles schaute zu Dambeldor. Außer Draco, der demonstrativ mit seiner Gabel spielte. Ich sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Da konnte man nichts machen, gestand ich mir ein und wendete mich daher wieder Dumbledore zu. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ein mysteriösen Gemurmel durch die Reihen ging. Manche schauten angewidert, andere entsetzt. Doch als ich den Auslöser für die Unruhe sah, spiegelte sich nur Angst in meinen Augen wieder.

Mir stand der Mund leicht geöffnet und ich hätte am Liebsten laut geflucht, aber dafür war ich zu baff.

Als der Schulleier dahinter kam, was denn diesen Tumult auslöste, schüttelte er schnell den Ärmel über sein Verletzung. „Kein Grund zu Sorge", erklärt er unbekümmert und fuhr wie gewohnt fort.

Doch ich wusste es besser. Seit dem ersten Moment an als ich die schwarze Haut gesehen hatte, war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher das es sich hier bei um keine natürlich Verletzung handelte und schon gar keine durchschnittliche Verbrennung.

Nein, denn so was hätte Dumbledore sofort mit seinem Wunderzauberstab heilen können. Dieser Zauberstab konnte alles. Wenn dieser Mann also tatsächlich machtlos gegen diesen, offensichtlichen Fluch war, müsste er über aus mächtig sein mit verheerenden Auswirkungen wenn nicht sogar .. bei diesem Gedanken schnürte es mir die Kehle zu.

Auch wenn der grauhaarige Mann so alt war hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass ich mir mal über sein Tod Gedanken machen würde. Eigentlich kindisch dass ich daran geglaubt hatte, dass mich dieser man noch ein Jahrzehnt überleben würde, aber das ... das ich kann es immer noch nicht in Worte fassen.

Mein Blick blieb auch noch dann an ihm haften, als die ersten bereits aufstanden um zu gehen. Ich hatte nicht geklatscht und ich hatte mich auch nicht bewegt. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm losreissen.

Vielleicht hoffte ich auf eine Zugabe, dass er noch mal aufstehen würde und laut zu lachen anfing um uns dann seine unversehrte Hand zu präsentieren.

Doch diese Finale blieb aus.

Seine blauen Augen huschten kurz zu meinen, wahrscheinlich weil er sich beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Ruckartig wendete ich mich von ihm ab, es war mehr ein Reflex oder ein Instinkt der mich dazu veranlasste.

„...müssen hoch um ..Ann was ist denn mit dir ?" fragte Terry besorgt als sie mein, wahrscheinlich, aschfahles Gesicht bemerkte.

Ich leckte mir kurz über die Lippen und gewann dann meine Fassung zurück. Eigentlich log ich meine Freunde prinzipiell nicht an, aber war Schweigen denn wirklich lügen ?

„ Gar nichts" verkünde ich und steh auf „Wollen wir?" frage ich und geh, ohne auf ein Antwort zu warten, vorneweg.

Vor der Tür wartete Draco auf mich. Er hatte noch immer meine Tasche die er lässig über seine Schultern geworfen hatte. „Steht dir aber gut" lobe ich ihn frech.

„Sollen wir vorgehen?" fragt Renne sichtlich genervt

„Ich ähm" stottere ich hin und hergerissen.

„Ach komm, Renne" ich hätte Terry knutschen können für diese Unterstützung. Sie war meistens meine letzt Rettung, wenn ich mal wieder zwischen die Fronten geriet.

Die beiden marschierten mit den anderen Menschenmassen die Treppe hinauf, während mich Draco zur Seite zog.

Hier war ein vorkommen ausgestorbener Gang, nur einzelne Bilder zierten die Wand und eine alte Rüstung stand herum. Ich lehnte an der kalten Steinwand und Draco war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt. „Wo wollen wir heute Nacht schlafen?" flüstert er frangend und zu gleich leidenschaftlich in mein Ohr. Die silberne Tasche baumelte provokativ vor meinem Gesicht und ich ließ mich natürlich bereitwillig in ihren Bann ziehen. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und im nächsten Moment ließen wir die kahle Sackgasse hinter uns.

Wir warten bis sich das wilde Treiben im Gang gelegt hat und schlichen uns dann, unsichtbar wohlbemerkt, hinaus. Natürlich war das Tor schon abgeschlossen doch es gab andere Mittel und Wege.

„Ladies first" trällerte der Blonde. Wir befanden uns im Erdgeschoss und ich versuchte gerade halbwegs elegant auf das hohe Fensterbrett zu klettern. Draco und ich wussten dass dieses Fenster nicht abgeschlossen war. Das hatten wir in unserem 3. Schuljahr erfahren, als wir Filch beobachtet hatten, wie er sich vergeblich bemühte es abzuschließen.

Das war unsere Freikarte. Tatsächlich war das Fenster offen, das Schloss schien anscheinend nicht richtig zu schließen, denn es ließ sich an der Seite aufklappen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hielt es keiner der Lehrer für nötig dieses Fenster zu reparieren, da es ja unendlich viele gab und wohl kaum ein Schüler auf die Idee kommen würde ausgerechnet durch dieses Fenster zu klettern. Zusätzlich gab es einen entscheidenden Nachteil. Man kam zwar von innen aus dem Fenster aber, einmal draußen, war es einem nicht möglich an der glatten Fassade wieder hochzuklettern. Die Fenster waren bestimmt drei Meter hoch. Aber selbst wenn wir so hoch kommen würden, das Fenster ließ sich von außen nicht öffnen. Natürlich hätten wir etwas zwischen die Öffnung tun können, aber wir wollten kein Aufsehen erregen. Falls nämlich irgendjemand hier vorbeikommen würde, wäre ein angelehntes Fenster mehr als verdächtig.

Sicher oben angekommen, setzte ich mich auf die hölzerne Kante und ließ mich mit den Füßen voran nach draußen fallen. Draco tat es mir gleich. Wir landeten mitten in einem Blumenbeet. Filch würde uns mit Sicherheit den Hals dafür umdrehen, Schulregeln Hin oder her.

Doch so rannten wir beide glücklich verliebt unter dem Sternenhimmel. Ich hielt die Hand des Slytherins und Draco trug die Tasche. Es war eine milde Nacht und wenn ich jetzt besser in Astronomie aufgepasst hätte, wüsste ich welches Sternenbild da über mir prangt. Doch eigentlich war das doch vollkommen egal. Das einzige was zählte war, dass ich bei Draco sein durfte. Wir bekamen einen richtigen Adrenalinkick, als wir durch die Nacht rannten. Dieses unverwechselbare Gefühl im Magen das man etwas Verbotenes und absolut Aufregendes tat, beflügelte uns.

Wir hatten uns ziemlich schnell auf ein Ziel einigen können. Der Pavillon. Unser Pavillon am äußerstem Rande des Sees vor dem verbotenen Wald. An diese Ecke kam so gut wie niemand, vor allem weil man sich vorher durch ein paar Büsche schlagen musste. Draco und ich hatten uns zwar den Weg freigeräumt, den Eingang jedoch so verzaubert, dass es für andere immer noch so aussah als türmte sich vor ihnen eine wahrhaftige Dornröschenhecke auf.

Man musste ein ganzes Stück gehen um dahin zu kommen, doch wenn man den Platz erreicht hatte lohnte sich jeder Schritt den man zurückgelegt hatte. Ein wunderschönes Häuschen, aus dünnen Ästen gebaut, lag vor dem tiefschwarzen Wasser. Ein kleines Floß, welches Draco und ich vor 2 Jahren gebaut hatten, ruhte still am Ufer.

Das hier war unser Platz. Wir hatten ihn gemeinsam entdeckt und uns oft hier getroffen. Sei es um zu lernen oder einfach nur zu baden und zu spielen, es war schlichtweg romantisch hier.

Draco baute das Zelt auf während ich noch auf das Schloss schaute. Im See spiegelten sich hunderte von Sternen und der Mond, der uns die Dunkelheit erhellte und alles in ein gemütliches Licht tauchte. Dahinter erstreckte sich das Schloss. Langsam gingen hier und da die Lichter aus und ich hatte das Gefühl selbst von dieser Entfernung aus die Magie zu spüren die dieses Gemäuer versprühte.

Das Zelt hatte seine Form angenommen und gleich würde ich die Gelegenheit bekommen neben meinem Schatz einschlafen zu können. Wie ich mich doch freute wieder hier zu sein. Hier in Hogwarts, in unserem Zuhause...

**************************************  
Halt: Bitte ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Gib auch Kekse an alle ;D


End file.
